


Untitled

by XxDreamxX



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDreamxX/pseuds/XxDreamxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can hurt real bad sometimes..it can hurt real real bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Walking down the aisle and feeling the press of fingers against his arm  tighten ,he looked up at the mismatched pair of eyes,so innocent, so utterly unsuspecting of his sinful feelings, benevolence oozing off them.

As He approached the end and felt the thin fingers giving way to their hold on his arm ,he tried ,really did try to return the smile with as much joy but knew the feat to be near impossible for him . So, he just ducked his head and made to stand behind the handsome ,tall man who had been haunting his dreams for so long that Yunho himself couldn’t recall as to when an innocent boy became his _everything._

“ Hyung…”

He kept his head bowed ,he couldn’t let the other see past his emotions,knew very well himself to be incapable of pulling off a poker face.

He hummed and clawed at his inner palm ,fists balling up in order to keep his emotions stranded at bay.

“ Shit… my heart’s racing….”

“ everything will be fine …. _Minnie…”_ He whispered back and when he felt the strong back clad in black shifting ,he found his head lifting and breath catching in his throat.

A handsome countenance met his blurry vision and then he saw the fascinating features of the other’s contorting in concern.

“Are You-….”The whispered words laced with worry were cut off by an abrupt sound of a very knowing melody which yunho had always loved but which now grated against his ears painfully.

Every faced turned to the Huge Wooden doors and he was again left to face a set of shoulders which he himself had witnessed growing broad and bulky.

Closing his eyes and gulping against his dry throat  ,He strengthed himself and convinced himself to stay a little longer,for a few minutes ,after which he could finally walk away and allow himself to break into the very pieces he’s trying so hard to hold up.

 --

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung, Where were you all  night??” Same pair of dreadingly beautiful orbs met his and he smiled forcefully,trying to numb the climbing pain of loss away. Loss?? Changmin had never been his anyway..and besides if he really loved the other like so many others said ,he should let the other go,enjoy his life, after all he just wanted the youth to be happy….

But …he never anticipated it to hurt this … _bad._

“ Drank allot and then dozed off on my bed. Don’t worry so much like an old man,Min-ah!You’re finally Married!so how was You’re first night? Ehehe?” This was his way to suppress and conceal his imbalanced whirpool of emotions, it wasn’t Changmin’s or anyone else’s fault that he was depressed . Also, he didn’t want to appear weak to the one who had always looked upto him.

It seemed to have worked coz his partner was furiously blushing and looking out the window. They were currently going back to work , He had insisted that Changmin should enjoy  his new phase of life but the other had insisted on coming as per his workaholic nature but Yunho didn’t want to feel guilty for disrupting this new beginning of the youth and so had been stubborn about the other staying for only a few hours.

His eyes  unbeknownst to him fell on a long,sturdy yet soft looking hand but what stood out the most was the sparkle which nearly blinded him and he jerked his head away to suppress another jolt of pain.

It really did hurt…very very _bad._

_\--_

He had hit rock bottom. His body ached even though there was no injury of any sorts. His eyes became swollen due to an unstoppable stream of tears and his constant rubbing . He hadn’t showered for days and hadn’t contacted anyone for days . His mobile phone lay broken and forgotten on the floor. So many had come and yelled at him to open the door,first his manager and then Changmin..but he just hugged bambi closed to his chest and clenched his eyes tightly praying for the angry tirade and soft mumbles to disappear ..because it hurt his ears.Why couldn’t anyone understand that?? Why wouldn’t they leave him alone.

 

He had expected himself to react badly but this is very extreme and he knows that too but he just couldn’t stop himself. Everyday while he would be laying on the floor with bambi in his embrace ,Changmin would come and bang harshly at his door.

His friend was worried. He was causing the other so much pain..He really was one of the worst.

Changmin would do so much better in life without him. He should be with his wife on a honeymoon right now but no, because of his selfishness the other wasn’t even able to be happy.

He would give Changmin his happiness back. Changmin would smile his mismatched smile and would have beautiful children and a wonderful married life.

 

Changmin will be happy …

He would make sure of that…

 --

 

“ WHY???” a harsh bang resounded breaking the calm and peace of the hospital, causing some nurses to jump in surprise and  scramble away but Changmin could care less.

His Hand was bleeding from the impact against the stone wall but all he could feel was his body wracking violently and his mouth tasting salt. His vision was obscured by the tears that wont stop running down his face. He took a deep breath and faced his manager whose face was twisted in sorrow and upon feeling fragile fingers on his face,his eyes landed on a delicate ,angelic  face of his wife.

“ Why would he do …something …like this…? “ He mumbled looking down and asking no one in particular.

“ we don’t know …Changmin…but we can’t let this out.If media caught on…”

“SHUT UP! Fuck!media!...” He Yelled at his manager’s face ,grappling hold of the other’s collar , his face twisting into a hostile sneer.

“Baby..calm down..” He felt those thin fingers on his shoulder again but shrugged them off harshly and sneered , violently shoved the other man away,staining the other’s shirt  red with his blood.

“ I-if  I would’ve be-been L-late …G-god knows…” He choked out and buried his face into his hands ,fully aware of them being painted in crimson.He was so lost in own sorrow that he didn’t hear a door opening and a calm yet stern voice talking.

“Young man….”

He looked up in shock when his ears finally registered the voice and he scrambled to his feet ,rushing to the source of the voice.

“How’s he???” He practically yelled again and saw the other man frown.

“He’s stable but you need banda-..”He didn’t let the other finish and barged into the room.

His breath caught at the sight.

Only once before he had seen the elder in this state but this time around the pain was so profound that he couldn’t stay up.

 

_Why…why hyung.._

_\--_

“He needs therapy.” A high pitched voice broke the peace of the room but Changmin just kept unblinkingly looking at the small face that had once looked so lively but presently looked  deathly pale, with shadows under the bright eyes that would light him up even in a state of deep despondence ,those beautiful lips that would twist up in a smile so heartwarming and sweet. His eyes would never stir,they would never leave  the other individual ,nor would he. His body was on high alert, protecting ,guarding his partner who had been with him through everything.

“ No..” he whispered back. Yunho didn’t need therapy ,he needed Changmin and he would be there for the elder 24/7 until his partner is back to being his ditzy hyung again.

“Changmin..You need to come home. Oppa’s parents are here to-..”

“No!” Changmin turned his angry glare to the meek looking girl.

“B-but it’s been 1 and a half week! Since our marriage!” The girl yelled back and threw her fists in the air.

“Stop yelling and get out! Now!” Changmin shot back and looked at her in a way that brooked no argument. The Girl ran out the door ,slamming it shut causing changmin to grind his teeth in annoyance.

“ ….you should go ..home..” When a soft mumble came to his ears, he grimaced and turned apologetic eyes to the ones who had burned with fire but now just seemed so dull.

“sorry..she woke you up and no,I am not going anywhere. We are going back to your apartment, I have moved my things there ,so you will have to deal with me for a while.  “ Changmin mumbled with a small smile ,taking the other’s now thin and meek fingers in his.

“ you just got married..” was a soft reply he got.

“if she loves me, she’ll understand…” Which Changmin can clearly see not happening. Was she really ‘the one’,he was having doubts because of the way the woman was behaving like ,all childish,self centered and not at all understanding. How could he spend time with her when such an integral part of his life was so damn close to being snatched away.

He was …having his doubts…

 

 

\--

Yunho could feel the press of a warm body against his and closed his eyes relishing in the feel.

This was the same body that he had been craving for so long.

His mind was hazy because of the depressants and sedation and found himself burying deeper in the embrace ,grabbing hold of the strong arm around his waist.

“Hyung…you awake..” He  twisted in the embrace upon recognizing the slur in the voice and saw deep brown black eyes staring back at him unwaveringly.

“your’e drunk “. He mumbled back  ,inching his head forward more, so that the other’s lips were just a mere breath away.

He unconsciously flinched when the hand around his waist tightened and sucked a sharp breath in when the deep gaze fell onto his lips.

“ why…” were the words whispered in a husky voice and a shudder ran down his spine upon feeling a wash of hot breath on his lips.

“Why what?” he whispered back and his eyes fell onto the lips that were deeply engrained in his memory.

His mind was already hazy and blotted from the medication. so, he wasn’t able to note down the moment when those lips he was looking at hungrily crushed against his.

A sigh left his mouth upon feeling those soft and chapped lips against his. The first kiss was just a brush of their lips but slowly the ones that followed transformed into passionate and urgent.

His loose white tee stuck to his chest as the temp of the room hit another notch  and when they finally separated for air, he was laying beneath the man who he had desired what felt like an eternity. This is definitely …one of those torturous dreams. It can’t be real.

 --

Changmin knew,understood very well the consequences of his actions but he just couldn’t stop.Not when the hot and strong body beneath him was writhing in such a seductive manner,not when the moans and several sultry ways his name was pronounced were ringing in his ear,not when the watery eyes were looking up at him with such affection. He just couldn’t.

He bit down on the red pouty lips and closed his eyes tightly to suppress the shudder that ran down his body upon feeling the tight walls of the other clenching around his fingers. He could feel his fingers melting from how hot the passage felt around them and released a groan.Just the thought of entering the man beneath him sent blood shooting downwards to his cock.

He just couldn’t control himself anymore…

“ _ngh..C-Chang..min…P-please..”_

 --

He was still fully clothed and tore at his pants to immediately grab hold of his erection.After stroking it a few times and covering it with his spit as much as he could ,he guided it to the other’s entrance.

Looking at the delectable face ,he licked his dry lips and whispered.

“ready?”

The other man nodded while panting and clutching the headboard tightly.He didn’t want to hurt him and slowly guided himself inside the other ,stopping to give him some time to adjust but damnit if he didn’t want to just thrust up to hilt in one shove. He trembled at the feel of the others hot passage and bit at the other’s neck .This feeling was unlike other ,he’d ever felt.

“ Yunho…” After he was fully lodged inside ,he nipped at the other’s ear asking for whether he could start moving.

“ngh…” when no coherent answer made his way and his self control finally broke ,he started moving.

And then he lost himself completely  into the other’s body ,into the motion,into the _feel_.

 

 --

Changmin and he had been living together after the incident for 4 weeks . Yunho felt really guilty to have stolen the time that changmin should’ve spent with his other half but couldn’t stop the joy at feel of the other man beside him. The young man had been taking care of him like a nagging wife and once he had said so as well ,earning an earful from the other.

He cuddled closed to bambi in his bed when the shouts coming from the living room filtered through the walls. He was getting better but at the same time Changmin’s relationship with Yuri was jeopardizing and Yunho knew that he was the only one to be blamed,when he had asked the youth to go back to his wife,the other had glared at him and said nothing in reply.

Finally when the tirade stopped Yunho relaxed and dug his nose into bambi’s fur.

He heard the sound of the door being opened and released an’ omph’  when a heavy and strong body fell upon his and he stared up at shock on seeing the other in tears.

“ Changmin..”

“it’s over….” The cracked voice broke something within him and he sighed upon feeling moisture against his neck.

“no it isn’t. It isn’t over until it’s really over…” Yunho whispered running soothing circles through black silky locks.

No more words were exchanged and Yunho felt tears welling up in his eyes ,knowing fully well that he had been the one who have done this to other.

They’ve had sex everyday after that night which they had thought each of them would forget. Both of them couldn’t let go even if they wanted to,even if they knew it to cause more pain than anything else because it had been the only source of comfort.

Yunho knew that to Changmin sex was a way to soothe his heartache and if yunho could aid the man he loved so much in any way no matter the amount pain that it caused, he would.

“ Hyung…”

They were laying in bed ,both of them sweaty and sticky from the act  they had just finished. He hummed snuggling closer to the strong body and smiling at the other.

The taller man just stared at him for a moment and muttered.” I can’t do … _this_ ..anymore.”

Yunho hummed and softly whispered back ,bottling up his pain.” I understand”

But he _couldn’t_ …

\--

 

After a year,everything was mostly back to normal.

They were working again, living separately and had a concert tour coming up.

Changmin and Yuri had given their marriage a shot but finally  came a mutual understanding of it not working between them. Yunho,on the other hand was happy to not have been the one to have wrecked it and so,he felt another weight lifting off his shoulders.

Yunho for his part still loved the youth as deeply as before and was content to have the other beside him ,working with him and confiding in him.

And so he was startled out of his revere when Changmin after their concert had kissed him  and had fallen to his knees ,smiling his mismatched  and child like ,adorable smile of his.

He was so shocked that all he could do was look at the other with wide eyes and open mouth.

“Ch-Changmin!W-what are you???”He stuttered .

“ It’s you,had always been you and will always be you…my ‘the one’..” He smiled again and pulled a box out  of his vest.

Yunho shivered and felt his knees becoming weak…

_It can’t be_

Changmin opened the box and a sparkle greeted him and  he just couldn’t believe this all to be really happening…but it was happening.

And for once,he accepted the reality without any hesitance and a teary smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!..nope not dead. My 12th board exams are around the corner,last year of the school,been really busy. Wont be able to update till the end of march. That's all i guess.


End file.
